1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with internal communication of information.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional electronic apparatus, the connection of various units and components has been made by wires or cables. Consequently, with the increase in the number of units or components in the apparatus, such wires or cables occupy a considerable space within the electronic apparatus, thus increasing the volume thereof.
Also the paths of such wires or cables are not constant, the electric properties, such as noise characteristics, inevitably fluctuate among the apparatuses.
In summary, the connections with wires or cables in the conventional apparatus give rise to following drawbacks:
(1) a large number of work steps, such as wire binding, stamping, screwing, soldering etc. unsuitable for mass production;
(2) noise generation;
(3) possible erroneous connections leading to malfunctions; and
(4) a large volume required for the wires or cables, leading to a large dimension of the apparatus.